The Trader and his Wolf
by OccasionalRageQuit
Summary: Spice and Wolf fanfiction, very lemon, much smut.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trader and his Wolf**

 _By: OccasionalRageQuit_

 **I do not own Spice and wolf or its characters.**

 **The following is rated M, due to mature content**

Chapter 1

It was a mildly chilly day in fall, Lawrence Craft was travelling on his single horse buggy. Lawrence was going to a small village of wheat farmers. He had planned on stopping to see an old associate before heading to the Port city that was nearby. As he pulled his cart into the village, he saw the woman he came to see, Chloe, she was harvesting the last bushel of wheat. And would thereafter be locked in a barn all evening, as a celebration of the good harvest granted by Holo the Wise Wolf.

-That Evening

Lawrence was resting in his cart preparing to set off into the woods to make camp, when a familiar young female climbed onto his wagon.

"Chloe aren't you supposed to stay in the barn, all night"? he asked

she replied "well Craft I simply couldn't allow you to leave without my gifts for you".

"Gifts"?

"Yes Craft I have two of them for you, the first of which is this bushel of wheat".

"And the second"?

"Take me out of the village a ways and I will show you".

He eyed her quizzically, but nonetheless obeyed. As he drove his wagon he stared, he couldn't stop himself, Chloe was 5'5" and she had an ample breast size at nearly D-cups, he could only assume, she had shapely legs, that led up to a cute loveable butt. He couldn't help the erection growing in his pants as he thought of things he would like to do to her. Craft himself was a handsomely bland fellow, a solid 6' 180 lb., he had silver hair and muscles that were firm but not overly large, and a stoic business voice. He was in most if not all aspects the opposite of an ideal man. However he had one redeeming quality, he had a rather large dick standing a firm 10" when hard.

"Here will do" Chloe stated drawing him out of his day dream.

"Ok, so what did yo- "he was cut off mid-sentence when she kissed him passionately on the lips

She broke the kiss after a few minutes, " My gift to you, is me" she said this with a soft seductive voice.

He thought hard, 'I must think this carefully, on one hand I have wanted Chloe for some time, however on the other hand if I do this things could get-' Lawrence was distracted from his careful thinking when Chloe wrapped her soft hand around his hard shaft.

" I want you to make me yours, Craft Lawrence"

He quickly pulled her away and removed his body from hers. "Chloe we mustn't do this"

"I am not going to forgive you if you deny me Lawrence" she stated sharply, as if to warn him.

"I apologize Chloe but I must not allow our personal feelings to affect our relationship, due to the possibility of business issues down the road".

"Here I am, ready, willing, and able to have sex with you. To have a child with you. To be with you forever, and your putting possible wheat business issues ahead of me? Take me back to the village immediately" she said the last bit with a threatening acidic tone

"As you wish milady"

As he dropped off the young woman he noticed the wheat she left him, and looked forward to using it. He left the town and headed for a site he had spotted while with Chloe. Once he arrived he built a fire, tied up his horse, and prepared for a night's sleep in the back of his wagon.

However he felt flustered from Chloe's treatment. And as such he decided to take off his pants, in order to release his member from its straining, painful prison. He removed his shirt to match and decided he needed release, remembering he had a lubricant for self-release in his cart he went to his cart to retrieve it. As he pulled back the cover to his wagon he saw the furs he had purchased were being used by a girl. A young, beautiful, chestnut haired, naked woman.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"? he screamed in surprise

The girl stirred, and as she sat up and yawned Craft noticed something very odd about this young girl, she had WOLF EARS AND A TAIL.

"Ah good evening young merchant" the girl said smirking at his hard member and crawling towards him in the cart.

"Stay away from me DEMON" Lawrence was truly frightened at the thought of this young girl being a demon.

"I am no demon, I am Holo the Wise Wolf" she stated matter of factly

"Holo the Wise Wolf?" Lawrence asked, he couldn't help but believe her

"Yes"

"You are telling me that you, a young woman, are Holo the Wise Wolf?" He asked again

"Yes, I am Holo the Wise Wolf!"

"Prove it"

"And I suppose you wish to see my wolf form." She said softly, as if she were afraid to.

"What would it require" He said

"Human blood… or wheat" she replied coyly. She couldn't help but stare at his thick member. Craft did notice this but it was in the farthest reaches of his mind.

"Here take some of this wheat here" he told her

"I ask you a simple question for a simple promise, I ask that no matter what you see you promise you will not judge my personality, without first getting to know me" she asked him sincerely

"I can agree to these terms" Lawrence replied

Holo took some of the wheat into her mouth and began to chew. As she swallowed the wheat her ugly transformation began, with the sound of cry's and cracking bones Holo transformed into a giant wolf. Standing the size of a small house, she looked into Lawrence's eye intimidatingly, causing the shock and terror to make him faint.

After a few hours had passed, and she had transformed back into her human form, Holo decided she should wake the young merchant from his slumber. She slowly wrapped her small hand around his thick member and gave it a few tugs, as he began to stir she sped up her jerking motions.

As Lawrence awoke he felt a pleasant feeling on his dick. He looked down to see the wolf girl slowly jerking him off. He wanted to stop her but he enjoyed it so much that he couldn't form the words. Suddenly the feeling ended abruptly.

Holo saw that he was now awake and immediately stopped her activities, much to Lawrence's dismay.

"Good evening sir" she said sarcastically

"My name is Craft Lawrence, friends call me Craft, business associates call me Lawrence"

"Well I am Holo th- "She didn't get to finish her sentence as he cut her off.

"The Wise Wolf, yes I've gathered that"

"And you were not appalled at my true form" Holo questioned him sincerely hoping he did not hate her

"While it was quite shocking, and rather intimidating, I feel that to determine whether your true form is that of a beast or that of a beautiful lady, is a test only time can provide the answers too" He told her

"Thank you, Craft."

"What is it you think you were doing a minute ago"

"I was waking you up"

"By stroking my cock?"

"Yes, is that an issue?"

"YES THAT IS AN ISSUE!"

"Why is it so?" She was being coy with him, and it was frustrating to no end

"SO, why are you here?"

"I wish for you to help me get home"

"What do you mean?"

"I wish to accompany you in your travels, and for you to take me to my home"

"Is your home not the village"

"No my home is in the north, will you help me"

"Allow me to sleep on it?" He asked

"I can agree to these terms" She smiled at him sexily as she teased him with his own words.

-a few hours later

"Craft?"

"Yes Miss Holo"

"Do you hate me as the villagers do?"

"No, I feel like you are a good god"

"I am not a god Craft, simply a wolf being"

"Well you have always done your best to help the villages harvest, correct?"

"Yes"

"Then how could I hate you, you have done your best" he said to her softly, causing Holo to smile with an unknown happiness.

"Craft?"

"Yes Miss Holo"

"Would you just call me Holo for Pete's sake!"

"Yes I shall call you Holo from now on"

"Now Craft, I would like a favor from you"

"What?"

"Will you hold me as we sleep?"

"I suppose, but we are naked you know"

"It's ok, I trust your moral fiber. You will not take advantage of me"

"Oh and how can you be so sure"

"You didn't take advantage of that poor brunette girl earlier"

"YOU SAW THAT?"

"Yes, and I must say you are quite good at being a dull man"

"Holo, why do you want me to hold you as we sleep?"

"I just want to feel that I am not alone tonight, will you do it?"

"Yes, but just this once" he said sternly

She climbed onto his lap, and leaned into his arms as her tail wrapped itself around his waist. Holo was careful not to impale herself on his massive member. She nuzzled into his arms, and they slowly drifted to sleep together.

/

WOW, first story ever! Hope you all enjoyed, I'm not sure how far I should take this, or for how long I will keep it going. I know I fooled at least some of you with Chloe, but to be fair Lawrence's character isn't one to mess up a business partnership. This is going to be probably a two shot or a three. But If it gets enough love I'll keep it going even longer. Thanks for reading, PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trader and his Wolf**

 _By: OccasionalRageQuit_

 **I do not own Spice and wolf or its characters.**

 **The following is rated M, due to mature content**

Chapter 2

As morning rolled around Kraft awoke he felt an unfamiliar warmth, and he felt something furry nestled up to his waist. He began to pet the tail, not remembering whom the owner was. As Kraft stroked the tail he opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful young woman cuddled up to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Lawrence" Holo said to him out of nowhere

"Oh G-good morning Miss Holo" he stammered

"You do not need to be so formal, I am just Holo"

"Yes ma'am"

"and Lawrence, thank you for holding me as we slept" she said shyly

"It isn't a problem Holo, I would like to know more about it over an ale once we reach Pazzio?" he calmly asked her

"I can agree to these terms" she truly enjoyed teasing him

He warned her "We will need to get you some clothes."

Soon night began to fall and Kraft decided to lend Holo his cloak and stop at a small church for the night before continuing to Pazzio. While they were in the church they were approached by a young boy. He approached Kraft with an idea to make money, he had heard that the trinni silver coins were going to be changing and that if they were to collect and trade in trinni silver for the new coins they could make a profit. After careful thought and consideration, he agreed to the boy's idea and accepted his payment and they split ways to meet him in Pazzio.

As they neared the port city of Pazzio Kraft told Holo to hide in the cart so he could get her a few clothes. Once she was dressed they decided to look around the shops before finding an Inn and Pub. Kraft gave Holo a gold lumione coin to buy herself some apples. As he came back to his cart he found that his furs were buried under a mountain of apples.

"Holo, I know I said you could get as many as you wanted, but don't you think you went a little overboard?" Lawrence asked

"I feel like I made a smart purchase, also I intend to pay you back at the end of our journey for all that you spend on me during our time together." She replied swiftly

"If you say so" he said to her

The more time he spent talking to her the more he learned, soon he found himself attracted to this woman's personality. She was interesting, wise, beautiful, and funny. She was a good woman to marry if he had ever met one, but he would never admit his feelings.

As Holo told him stories, and listened to his, she found herself staring at him with a longing she had been feeling for the past 100 years. She found herself feeling love for this man, not because he was overly interesting, or incredibly handsome, but he was caring, and Kraft was especially careful about doting on her. She truly enjoyed being treated like a princess, rather than a lowly useless god.

Once they decided on an Inn and acquired a room, they went to the pub.

"We will have two ales please." Kraft ordered

"Yes sir" a waitress replied to him with a wink

As they drank, or rather as Holo drank, she began to look at him with lust. Kraft did notice the look in her eyes, and he was looking forward to questioning her when she was sobered up.

Lawrence took her to the Inn after she had had enough. Once he got Holo to bed Kraft went out to look for information and find where he wanted to sell his furs.

The more he asked around the more he got told he would have to decide between the two major trading companies in the city Milone and Medio trading, and seeing as he had done business with Milone trading before he decided to trade there in the morning.

As morning rose Holo realized she couldn't remember much from the previous night, and that her head was splitting with an ache. It took her a few moments to focus, but when she did gain focus she realized she was being cuddled. While this took her by surprise it did not bother her, in fact she liked it.

Kraft awoke slowly as he felt Holo roll over and nestle in tighter to his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled as he spoke

"Why do you hold me so tight Kraft Lawrence." She asked him softly, afraid he might stop

"Because I have come to feel for you in the short time we have known each other." He stated to her

"Kraft"- "Holo" they said each other's names simultaneously as they leaned in and kissed softly and passionately

/ LEMON TIIIIIME\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They kissed with a deepening passion, slowly but firmly. And as the kiss deepened she began to move her hands down his chest, caressing slowly.

While Holo was slowly caressing his chest Kraft began to trace his hand down her back to her tight firm ass. As he squeezed she let out a soft squeal. They broke their kiss momentarily to breath, Kraft used this brief moment to rip her shirt from her body. She squeaked loudly at the shock of having her clothing ripped away.

They quickly resumed the kiss after Holo allowed Lawrence to get a swift view of her perky 28C breasts. She let her animalistic instincts take over for just a moment and ripped his shirt down the front.

Soon Lawrence began to kiss her neck and move slowly down to her soft perky flesh. He suckled softly on her teats gaining a soft moan from Holo's lips. As he sucked her firm nipples he reached around and grabbed her taught firm ass.

She pushed him away and crawled down to his waistband, and slowly remover his pants. When released from its cage his now hard member bounced out and hit Holo in the face.

"It appears that someone is very excited to be receiving attention." She teased before slowly licking from the base of his cock to his swollen tip.

She licked him slowly as if to cherish his taste, she even kissed his balls momentarily before engulfing his cock. She lowered her mouth slowly as she sucked on his erect penis. As he hit the back of her mouth she gagged slightly before he pushed into her throat. Being a virgin Kraft knew he would not last long at this rate, so he grabbed a handful of her hair and face fucked Holo to his hearts content.

[While I usually like to be the one in control, I do feel rather aroused by his dominating my mouth] she thought to herself before being brought back to reality by Krafts screaming warning

"Holo I'm CUMMING" He screamed loud enough for the entire Inn to hear as he came into her throat, depositing his seed straight into her stomach, without her needing to swallow.

He apologized as he pulled out "I'm so sorry Holo I don't kno-" he was stopped with her putting her finger over his mouth

"Kraft it is ok, it is a males job to dominate his bitch. I am yours forever"

"Holo I-I don't know what your saying"  
"I am yours now Kraft Lawrence, now TAKE ME, DOMINATE YOUR BITCH!" she yelled as she bent over on all fours.

/

Hey guys, thanks for reading. CLIFFHANGER WHAT THE HELL RAGE, I TRUSTED YOU. Woah woah calm down guys don't worry I know how you feel but remember the best things in life take time to achieve. So put away those pitchforks and give me a few days and all will be right with the universe. I will actually be using reviews to determine whether this story continues into a three shot. So drop a review if we can get a fair enough amount of love I will gladly continue. But if you don't like it then I should stop it and not waste your time. Let me know your thoughts thanks for reading, RAGE OUT!


	3. Authors note

**Hello... Sorry i'm late? Lol yea so this story is back coming soon i apologize for the wait, I need a beta reader for this and another FT x Naruto project im starting so pm me but yea anyway I am sorry it has taken so long but i have had a rough go of it the past few years. But I am back so Thank you for your patience  
Ch. 3 coming soon!**


End file.
